Unexpected Bonds
by sweetXdeathXoX
Summary: Naomi was just an average teen who seeked out a job, desperately searching until he landed himself in a maid's position. Now cleaning and doing ever day chores, Naomi spends every day of every week doing what he gets paid for, even if he's in the hands of a perverted old man. ( OC/Akihiko. Yaoi )


(WOW! Yes, I got this done. Phew, I'm actually really nervous about posting this...? XD I'm not going to lie. I put so much time into this so I really hope you all love it! A big thank you goes to 'TheGoldLily.' This girl has put five hours into beta reading my story and within those five hours she has fixed, added, and suggested new ideas that really improved my story. So please give her a big thank you!Read the description after the story for a couple of things I want to let you all know! I DO NOT own Junjo Romantica nor all it's characters!)

"When did I decide to become a maid? Or better yet when the hell did I ever want to clean dishes… I don't even like cleaning! I do enough of this shit at my own damn house!" My life was this after taking of job of being his assistant. Making food and cleaning whatever mess he left behind while he worked his next project. But do I dare complain? No, I get paid well so I deal with it. I thought I would be helping him with work related things not house work. Granted I have no experience in the publishing area nor know how to properly make a manga, but I still think I could be much more helping doing something else. After I finally finish washing the last plate I set it on the towel to dry, wiping off a bead of sweat from my forehead.

I reach one hand back behind me head and undo the hair tie that kept my neon purple hair in a tight pony tail, as soon as I took it off my hair fell a couple inches past my shoulder. I quickly brush my bangs all to the right so my right eye and most of my cheek was covered, this and along with my slim body always made people think I was a girl at first sight. I've been told numerous times by family and even my friend that I had the body of a girl. The clothes I wear don't exactly help my case but none of that bugs me. I could care less what people think of me.

I turn off the running water and take out the stopper at the bottom of the sink so the water could drain. After this I walk out from the kitchen and into the main room and scan the floor for any clothes that might've been left on the floor, but to my relief there wasn't any which was unusually since there was always more to clean other than the dishes. "Next up is his room… He wasn't downstairs when I came in so he's probably sleeping or working on his next project. "

Walking through the living room and up the stairs I make it to his room, but hesitate to open the door when I place my hand on its knob. One of two things can happen when I open this door. One, he's working on his next project so he'll ignore me, or… "Hmm..? He's not here." Before I knew it my hand already twisted the knob and pushed the door open. I guess the second option as well as the first didn't apply this day, but where did he go? He's always here when I come back to the cleaning. I am tempted to call but what if he's in a meeting? No, that has to be it; why else would he not be here. Not like the guys the social type as it is. Shaking my head clear of thought I walk in, turning on the lights while I made sure to step over the toy train along with his various other kinds of toys and stuffed bears he kept laying around, as I did this I pick up his clothes that were left on the floor.

I still remember his response when I asked why he collected them. I'm not one to judge since I actually have a weakness for cute stuffed animals, call it my guilty pleasure if you will. Thinking back his response to why he collected them made me almost chuckle but now I understand and don't question it further, I may or may not have stolen one of many mini stuffed bears he had so there's another reason why I never brought it up. Once I made my way around his room with a pile of clothes hanged over my arm I double check to make sure I got everything. As I begin to make my leave I notice his laptop open on his desk with his chair left pushed out, must've been in a rush or something before I came over. Before I knew it I took a seat on the chair and was looking over what he failed to exit out of.

"This must be his new project." I couldn't stop my hand from snatching the mouse and scrolling down the word document that was left open. My eyes completely glued to the screen and its words that were typed. As I read on I couldn't stop the blush that swept across my face. Each word, no, each sentence went on to something more than just a simple kissing scene. I finally called it when I got straight into the explicit area, but even though I looked away I just couldn't bring myself not to read the rest… So I did. "Sucking on soft lips gently held with both hands. Endless rising of unbearable wrists on the chain link…." Ok, I'm going to flat going to admit that this is actually really good and holy fuck is it hot. Fuck me and my perverted likings. " I-It wouldn't hurt to go on, would it? It's just words…. Very explicit words…."

(~~~~ The following is something directed used/quoted from the Junjo Romantica manga, and or anime! I do not own what's next! Only the amazeballs person that made this awesome manga! :3)

"uuh…"

Uninhibited desire… teasingly cradled his hands searching along his jaw, "ha,,,aah"

Between sealed lips… Naomi began to clumsily respond teased by a probing tongue, a feeling entirely new….

(~~~ I know I did this so wrong… xD I'm sorry! It was type form so I had a hard time getting it on word with the way the manga had it in! I did replace ' Kyoukou ' with ' Naomi ' though… THE ONLY THING I CHANGED! ~~~ )

"Funny, I thought I saw my name in this…" I barely manage to say past my trembling voice and the feeling of total embarrassment. When I reread it again my eyes stopped… it was MY name. MINE! Not some other person's name but mine! This barely registered in my mind before my phone suddenly buzzed off in my pocket, quickly taking it out with my free hand I press talk and bring the device to my ear. "H-Hello..?"

"I finally found your number! I thought you died, you know it's not nice to leave my house without a goodbye kiss. But with a face like yours I'll make exception."

"I-I'm sorry but who the hell is…." Before I could finish it hit me. And dear god did I feel like a fool, this was a guy I met two weeks ago. Lily, my friend, set me up with him and after a night out and a few drinks here and there I landed myself in his bed with him. Naked, now to my defense I was hammered because I can't exactly handle my drinks well, but the dude was freaking sober. If you think about I might as well of had a sign on my head saying 'I'm drunk! Take me home and fuck my brains out!'

"I guess you can't forget about me, right? I knew you had a thing for me." He responded with a chuckle that was clearly heard through the other end.

I rest my hand on my lap where my grip on my jeans becomes suddenly tight with the anger that flowed through me. "I was drunk…" Before I knew it my serious attitude shattered right when he broke out in complete laughter, it was clear he attempted to say something else but failed when his laughing stopped him. Conscious

"Drunk? Might've been but the way you screamed my name sure didn't sound like it. Tell me, do you still think of me when you sleep at night?" The way he pronounced his words with such ease and calmness, his own seriousness biting at his tongue was enough to make my phone tremble in my hand.

"I-I... I was drunk! It was a meaningless night that should have never fucking happened! P-Please forget about it, better yet forget about me. I-I have to go but please do NOT call this number agai…"

"You think you can just walk out on me after what happened? I don't give a shit if you were drunk but what happened is something I will never let you forget. Do you understand me? You practically gave yourself to me! Or do I need to go into detail on how you moaned like some slut." He spat out at me through his end, vicious growling suddenly heard on his end for a short second followed by maddening sigh of frustration. I wanted to hang up, no I wanted to break my phone but I couldn't. I was paralyzed with fear. "Naomi… Fucking talk to me!" His horrifying voice was enough to finally knock me out of my senses, but as it did that short flashes of the night we met. His hot breath tickling the back of my neck, those rough lips smashing into my own with such force that I ended up subconsciously dropping the pile of clothes down next to me, my index finger trailing my lips while I shook in my seat like a helpless five year old. The sudden sound of foots next to the open door snapped me back to reality, the fear in me making me furiously searching the for the damn end key! Instead of pressing the end my thumb twitched to the side at the last second… right where the speaker option is.

"I bet you remember that night, huh? Remember screaming my name. My lips against yours, do you remember?"

"Shut up!" I didn't mean to scream the way I did. Like some traumatized victim but everything was hitting me at once. Everything little damn thing… Was it my fault? I was the one drank knowing I wouldn't walk home sober. Suddenly everything was blurry, nothing stayed still. Each button on my phone seemed to double, then blur into nothing but a fuzzy haze. Soon I just began slamming my fingers into every key. The footsteps sounding as if someone finally entered the room, multiple beads of sweat forming and dripping down my forehead as the same sound of someone taking steps closer into the room send my heart beat into an uneven rhythm. A striking pain cutting through my head forcing me to hold in a cry of pain by biting my lip, how many fucking keys does this phone have!

"That's right Naomi, remember the way you just screamed just then because that's exactly how I'm going to make you sound when we meet again."

I didn't dare let him finish. I finally hung up. A gasp of hair as I push myself away from the desk, hunching over with both hands clenching my stomach just as I noticed the footsteps coming to a complete stop. Not a single sound other than the toy train screeching across its plastic tracks. I didn't care if was him or not I just wanted out of this damn room! Without thinking I push myself up from the chair and bend over so I could pick the fallen clothes, turning around and shoving past who I assumed as Akihiko. Stumbling out of his room I struggle to keep my balance as the world that tilted around me threatened to send me down to both knees. When I finally got to the stairs I halted, looking down at what seemed the endless steps that stretched further and further down. The support railing looking as if it was no longer where it should have been which only made my stomach twist even more than it already was.

Was he following me? Did Akihiko hear it all..? Soon my own body lost its balance and fell straight down towards the sharp edged steps.

How much did he hear?

Slowly my body fell forward through the air straight towards the sharp edges of the steps.

Soon my body seemed to jerk backwards, my back falling into the comfort of two arms that wrapped around my chest. I wasn't falling.

I hurry up and break free from the arms and turn to see Akihiko standing in front of me; a seemingly dark aura clouded around him while he stares down at me with his eyes that had visible bags under them. Noticing the clothes scattered on the floor around us I go right back to picking them, not looking up at Akihiko while doing so. "I-I'm sorry for the mess, and I have dinner in the oven for you. Dishes are done and I'll hurry up and get the laundry done now. W-Welcome back, I'm assuming you had a nice meeting?" Hearing my own voice and how unsteady it was instantly brought a pink thin line across my cheeks. When all his clothes were back in my arms I still refused to look at him, so to avoid eye contact I turn around head take slow steps down the stairs since everything still ' tilted ' around me.

"Who was that on the phone?" His ice cold voice forces me to stop, turning one side of my face so I could get a simple glance at him. The fierce feeling of protection that vibed off of him forced my cheeks to heat up in a blush, surely making me look like a damn tomato by this point. What struck me and raised a bigger question was that he sounded genially worried as well as giving that over protective sense.

I don't know why but I struggled with an answer when I could've given a simple one. I could've just said 'Oh nothing.' Maybe even 'You know, just a prank call.' But Akihiko's not some dumb child that's easily fooled. "Umm… You know it's not nice to listen in on someone else's phone call."

"It was on speaker."

"Whatever! I'm going to throw these clothes in the washer and come back to check on dinner. After it's served I'll be taking my leave." Satisfied with the way I handled the situation I give myself a little mental high five then proceed to head back down stairs, but just as I reach the last step I feel myself get pushed straight into the wall. Acting on instinct I flinch away and raise both arms in front of my face as if I planned to block some punch, letting the clothes fall back on the floor as a result of this. Only there was not act of violence towards me. When I slowly opened my closed eyes I saw Akihiko standing right in front of me, one hand against the wall beside while he leaned in close making his face literally inches from mine so those violet eyes looked right through me with what I'm guessing was utter confusion. But the look he gave shocked me, ironically it was the same look he had. Both eyes open as if I just sent a major insult towards him. "A-Akihiko I really need to get these clothes in the washer."

"I'm going to ask you one more time… who was that on the phone." No matter what I did nor wanted to say I was frozen, looking at that exhausted face of his I took in a small gulp. Is my problem so big to him that he's actually getting this worked up over it? No… I made myself a problem I would handle everything on my own and not depend on others long ago. Even if it's Akihiko, besides I'm just his made so how much could he possible care.

With one hand I suddenly push him back with a grimace look on my face of disapproval. The shocked look in his slowly faded away into a cold stare that somehow haunted me through those droopy eyes of his, but I just pick up the clothes once again and walk right past him towards the laundry room. "Chicken Alfredo tonight by the way so be ready to eat in ten minutes." I made sure not to sound harsh but sound subtle despite what all went down today. Strange thing is reading Akihiko's manga wasn't the height of it. Minutes went by before I loaded all the clothes in the washer, starting the dryer when I realized that there were still damp clothes inside. I huffed at it but chose not freight over it, coming back out of laundry room I spot Akihiko's large black leather jacket lazily throw on the couch with him no longer in the room. Sighing I picked up his jacket and simply hung it up by the door where a metal hook was, the familiar sound of the oven going off making me jump where I stood. "Fucking hell… Akihiko! Dinners ready, come down and eat please." I gave a little smile of victory to myself for not letting my voice crack, or shake this time.

Reaching both hands to the back of my head I slowly begin to tie my hair together in a tight pony tail with a hair tie I kept in my front jean pocket. Purposely leaving my bangs that swooshed to the right out as I did this, when the sound of foots steps heading back down the stairs was heard I give a quick one second glance to Akihiko who lights a quick cigarette walking down the last of the steps. An eyebrow raised when I thought I saw him actually stumble towards the table. Maybe I should bring the food to him… "Hey Akihiko! Forget sitting at the table, go to the couch and I'll bring the food to you. So just pull up the coffee table."

"Shut up already, being too loud."

"I'm trying to help you asshole!"

"You can help me by telling who was on the phone with you. And if you wanna add some more than your personal opinion on my new project." He spoke, blowing some smoke from his mouth through a sharp smirk he shot me. Blushing I turn away, a small part of me irritated that's he's still being persistent over that.

I take the food out of the over and set it on the large counter carefully and quick grab a plate and a fork. Knowing how much the man likes I put the right amount of food on the plate, brushing my hands together as if they had dust on them. Cooking became something I basically was forced into learning upon taking this wretched job so I could say it's a perk… I could but I won't. When the plate was ready and his glass of water was poured I carry it out to him to the table, must've been too stubborn to listen to me. "Here you go. I'm guessing you won't be needing anything else? Oh, the clothes are in the washer and I found some damp ones in the dryer so I started that up. Make sure to take them out and fold them."

Akihiko's shrug sent a twitch to my right eye. The older male just ignored me be crossing a leg over the other and taking a simple stab at his meal. "Isn't that all your job?"

"I knew I was a damn maid." I murmur out as I used one hand to rip out the hair tie that bound my hair in a ponytail causing my purple hair to fall to my shoulders where I 'poofed' it up with the same hand, Akihiko suddenly looking right at me when I went to turn away, his chewing abruptly stopping. "Hmm? What is it? Do I have something on my face?" I ask with a hand trailing to my cheeks to see if I could feel any crumbs or such that could've got on my face. Don't know why crumbs would be there though…

"I want to see you in a maid outfit right now." Akihiko asked flatly with a dead serious expression on that actually covered the horrid gloomy one that always has on. Of course I instantly shook my head back and forth, not realizing that my hair flailed against the wind when I did this, both of my hands put out in front of me. I stopped shaking my head and squealed when the chair he sat on skidded back from the sudden action of him standing up.

"A-Akihiko!" What happened next was like in slow motion. The way his hand cupped my chin so that I was forced to look up into his eyes that seemed to glisten against the lighting, with yet another blush creep across my face forcing both eyes of my eyes shout out of complete humility, then with a simple but yet gentle motion, his lips connected with my own. I wanted to pull away but it was like I was in a trance, under his control and just a puppet he could easily toy with. I failed to notice where is other hand went until I sensed my shirt lift its self-up and tingling sensation of hands roaming around my soft skin, fingers soon traveling up my chest all the way up my neck.

He didn't stop the kiss, clearly not wanting to in that matter despite my moans of protest that might've made it worse for me. Soon enough those lips broke away from mine and a harsh grip wrapped its self around my wrist where I was suddenly jerked along with Akihiko who had this fierce look on his face of what looked to be determination.

I couldn't stop the single rogue tear that fled down my cheek, because the pain in my wrist that held onto suddenly gave a uncontrollable twitch. Akihiko completely ignored this and continued his way to the stairs with his back to me so I couldn't see his face. As we got closer to the stairs something changed. Not something, someone, Akihiko wasn't Akihiko in my eyes. His hair growing all the way to his shoulders where it gave a slight curle at the end, skin becoming a tad bit paler just as his normal color shifts into a snowy white, I was scared, because who I saw was the same man on the phone. His large build, and the way I shivered under his touch all came back to me. I wanted him to let go! I don't want to repeat that night! I want to go home!

Before I knew it Akihiko came to such a stop that my feet kept walking till I walked straight into his back, making me slowly back away rubbing my head. I wiped the tears that stained my cheeks, waiting for Akihiko to give some sort of answer to why he stopped. "Home?"

My heart bit shifted out of rhythm. Did I say what I was thinking out loud? How much did I blurt up subconsciously while in thought? His gaze wasn't even to me but glanced down at my wrists. When I saw what he saw my eyes went wide and a single stab to my heart sent a pain to my chest. The bruise from that night with that man was showing. My black sweater sleeve that I made sure covered most of my fingers got pushed up so the wound was visible for him to see, does he think he did this? "A-Akihiko hold on, this wasn't you're doing! Trust me…. I-I need to be going, I'll be by early tomorrow to make breakfast" I tried to reassure him but by now his bangs covered his eyes with an expression look about him. Why was I here still? He kissed me and was about to take up to his room and do, what I'm guessing, is considered rape. I haven't gone out or let alone let myself be touched by any other man since that night because even though the night was a blur there a certain things that haunt me with every step I take. Not wanting him to see the pain on my face I give him a bow and make my way to the door, pulling my jacket from hook as well as my scarf.

"Stay."

"I can't…"

My arms gave a uncontrollable twitch that Akihiko must've noticed because in a second my scarf was snatched from my hand and held high in the air over me. An amused look in his eyes when I made a attempt to jump up and grab it, but thanks to my height I failed miserable. His other rested on his hips, curved lips taunting me. Where did this change of attitude come from? A second ago he was dumbfounded by my actions. "Because I'm going to say that the man on the phone knows where you leave, am I wrong?"

"I told you to leave that alone, and besides I moved closer to here since my last house was a dump and my new one is literally five or six blocks from yours."

"But he knows your phone number." A clearly seen smart ass smile of victory comes across his face since he knows I don't have an argument for that. Shitty part was that's it true so out of clear defeat I let my head drop down, barely nodding.

"Settled then, you're staying here over night and I expect you to stay the rest of tomorrow till your time with me is done."

I clench my fist and slowly take off my coat, ignoring the hanger and just toss it on the ground. "I'm going to steal a shirt of yours."

"Way to big brat, forget that I tower over you?"

"Shut up asshole…" Irritated as hell already by him I stomp into his room and pull out his dresser shelf, digging through I find a plain white T-shirt and hold it up to my chest. Holy shit, it went down to my knees? Oh well, shirts that went that far down were my night get-up anyway. And I guess my boxers will be covered so there's no need for to wear my jeans, but Akihiko might…. UGH! Screw it, I'll just kcik the bastard in the crotch or something if he pounces me.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch." Akihiko says loudly, stepping inside his room with a pillow in his hand that he tosses at me. A curious glance seen going towards the large shirt slung over my shoulder, call me crazy but I swear I saw his eyes twitch at the sight of it, even with a perfectly straight face. "Or you could sleep in my bed."

"You're fucking hopeless…." Soon enough he I was able to exit his room rape free, surprisingly if I might add, and set up myself up on his couch. After this was all well and done I got dressed, the white T-shirt covered my legs all the way down to my knees so my boxers were perfectly covered. My hair a little fuzzy from trying to get on it on, and what happened I stepped out of the bathroom was something that didn't surprise. There was Akihiko looking down at my with a tainted black aura around him, once again his bangs casted a heavy shadow under his eyes. Lips in straight line as if he was holding something back; clueless at first I shrug and push past him. "Oh, Akihiko I forgot to tell you but I'll be gone next week due to some personal matters." I half expected to him to just shrug or whatever. Instead I found my slim body lifted hair in the air, my body being held in Akihiko's arms with my face pushed against in his chest, was he carrying me bridal style!? I can walk damnit!

Approaching the couch I hurriedly attempted to pry myself from Akihiko's arms by trying to push myself out of his arms. Another downside was that I barely had any muscles to work with so my attempts fail. "Tsk, you just had to had to wear that shirt, huh? Couldn't just sleep in your jeans either could you…" Was that anger in his voice? Why the hell anger! For fucks sake I'm the one who's pissed off and being carried like some bride.

"S-Stop! Holy hell I'm not going to sleep with you if that's what you're perverted mind wants!" Frantically I try harder to push myself from his arms but end up doing the opposite when I'm forced to cling to him by throwing both arms around his neck when he takes the first step up the stairs. I closed my eyes tight then by the time I opened them I was already flying through the air, my body landing on the comfortable bedding. "A-Akihiko!"

I watch in horror as the older man slowly undoes his tie, throwing it to the ground beside him. I crawl back against the beds frame with an audible gulp. "How long have you been working for me Naomi?"

"I've been cleaning and cooking for you for a solid three months! Now… Please, let me sleep. I've had a shitty ass day!"

"Three months of you walking in here, even on your worse days. You've noticed me looking? Well then you should've quitted because I've reached my limit towards you. But there is one way I can let you go, tell me who was on the phone." Akihiko responded as he gets to work unbuttoning his shirt when I merely looked at him with a helpless look in my eyes.

"It was just some guy! Ok, some guy that never got over a fucking one night stand. That's all you need to know."

"Fine, but your still sleeping in my bed with me then." I was too pissed to argue. Just when I was getting over this petty crush this happens, I used to like this guy but after that night I've lost all sense when it comes to liking someone. I've restrained from building that relationship with anyone, restrained from allowing myself to get sucked into this bullshit thing called 'Love.' Sometimes things in your past never let you have peace, sucks don't it? I tuck myself under the covers rest my head against the soft poofy pillow. Snuggling against the blanket like some child. I didn't expect myself to already drift off into sleep, waking up every few seconds just so I could catch a glimpse to see what Akihiko was doing. I closed my eyes and when I opened them he was there, his face somehow seen against the dark room. I guess I must've passed out minutes if not hours ago and couldn't stay asleep. One thing I quickly noticed was that both of his arms were slung around me pushing me up against his bare chest, and dear god did I want to freaking protest and get away. But my body as weak, the groggy feeling of fatigue over powering me so I couldn't do anything other than shift a little and move away a couple inches so I gained some distance from him, then soon enough snake my way out from his arms hold on me. I layed back down on his bed and looked up at his white ceiling, the lamp posts outside shinning its light through the closed shades so I was provided with something to focus on.

After what seemed like minutes go by I turn on my side and take a moment to watch Akihiko for once, taking in the fact that he actually looked peaceful and not like a total crude with he was sleeping. Chuckling at this I slowly sit up on my knees and crawling to the end of the bed where I slide off, maneuvering around the toys as I made my way to the door, quietly opening it and shutting it without a single squeak. "What am I doing? Isn't this breaking my rules? No, I will not let my past feelings for him surface. I… I don't want to relive that night all over again. Besides once you let someone in they'll just use you…Ugh, fuck love and all its glory." The last part made a small growl escape my lips, quickly walking away from Akihiko's door just in case the growl was louder than I intended it to be.

Not really knowing what to do at this time of night I just walk to the couch and take a seat, plucking my cellphone from the coffee table. I flip it open and notice the messenger icon with a small number '4' next to it. After unlocking the device I got my inbox open and checked whatever was sent to me, rubbing my eyes as I did so. "Unknown number? The only text's I get are either from Lily or from some person who texted the wrong number, but even that's rare." When I opened the message I couldn't see it at first, the blinded light coming off the screen forced me to look away. When I finally got used to the light I was able to make out the full message.

'Got back to bed.'

Next….

'I know you've gotten out of bed.'

Next….

'You can text and do whatever the hell you want on your phone in the morning.'

Next….

'I want coffee in the morning.'

"Really… Present messages?" I faked a smile with a twitch. Taking a look behind at Akihiko's door on the second floor to make sure he wasn't looking down at me. Boiling with nothing but anger at this point I held ever urge back not to throw my phone to ground, the thing that stopped me was my phone buzzing with another message. "One new message…"

'Get your ass back in bed.'

Feeling the eye staring down at me I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, so when I did turn around I launched my phone high in the air. Sadly it missed when Akihiko moved to the right, completely dodging it. There goes my phone…. Was all I thought when the sound of the expensive object broke on impact. The sound easily heard throughout the house.

"You have a terrible aim."

"Fuck you too…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Following morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning came as soon as I shut my eyes, and yes I did sleep on the couch because of how pissed off I got at Akihiko. Take in mind that I have been pissed at him in the past but never have been this upset with him before, but he's my boss so what can I do? After I woke I quickly got back to my normal schedule when it comes too cleaning and cooking. When I reached the kitchen, my hair tied up in its regular pony so my Akihiko didn't consume any purple hair. The several minutes went be without a hitch. Breakfast came out perfectly, which was bacon and eggs with a two waffles if I might add with a small glass of orange juice. Typical set up but I didn't have the energy for a high class meal, seeing that Akihiko wasn't awake I sighed heavily. Questioning on whether or not I should let him wake up on his own. "Damnit… I seriously don't want too. What if I get jumped? Last time I checked what I'm wearing sent him over the edge if I recall…" Blinking a few times I realize that I still have on the extra-large shirt with nothing but boxers on. "Screw it. AKIHIKO! Get your ass up breakfast is ready!"

When his bedroom door was busted wide open I practically squealed out, jumping with a drained face. Relaxing though when it was just Akihiko, the feeling quickly passing just as it came when I saw his eerie expression glare its way down at me. It dawned on me right then that there's one thing he hates, being woken up by anything. "What the hell do you want?" I honestly couldn't tell if he growled or just moaned out his words, either were enough to put me edge. "What time is it?" He groggily says as he walks to the rails. Catching the sight of the meal, upon seeing it he make his way down stairs slowly.

"I-It's only ten thirty Akihiko, the exact time I get here every day. Haven't you paid attention? For fucks sake it's the time you told me to arrive each day, well I wouldn't say arriving since forced me to stay over..." I point out, taking a seat of my own at the opposite end of the table so I wasn't next to the clearly irritated man. It struck that even though he hates being woken up by anything this early, he's never acted like when I personally woke him up. Well, the first couple of times he was far worse than this but as time went on he got up with little to no problem, so why act like this now? Not wanted to get into this with I stay quiet and loudly yawn. Rubbing some puss from my eyes before realizing there was something I needed to speak with him about. "Oh, Akihiko about me mentioning taking personal time off next week I hope it won't be too bothersome. I was going to inform you about this much sooner but I couldn't say for sure if it would cause me miss work or not."

"You still could've told me about it regardless of you knowing or not instead of waiting till now. But you can't go; I'm going to need you all week next." Akihiko yawns out, finally reaching his seat.

"What could you possible need me for? I only clean and cook, that's something any human being can do."

"Are you questioning me?" I swear to god he looked right into my soul with that simple glance he gave me. The only thing I could do is look away with my arms folded over my chest.

"What if I am?"

"You live four or five blocks down from here."

"And..?"

"I made a copy of your house key."

"I'll be here next week…."

(Now that you all have got through the first chapter I give you skittles and cookies! :D Now for a couple of announcements. One is that I'll be taking a this next week off and half of the next. I just got done doing seven or eight finals in my online courses so I need a break. Plus TheGoldLily literally collapsed after beta reading I want her too have that time off as well. But don't worry! June 1st is when I plan on starting up my next chapter, keep in mind though that my process when it comes to typing my next story isn't short. I take a full week to type, spend Saturday and Sunday looking it over too see if I want to make any changes or not then I finally submit it off to my beta reader. Who I hope doesn't die... ^-^" One last thing I promise! Word was being a dick when I was copy and pasting the paragraphs from there too here so if you spot ANY MISTAKES OR SENTENCES THAT DON'T SEEM RIGHT PLEASE LET ME KNOW! XD And I'm sorry if I got Akihiko's personality all wrong, while I was typing this I was dealing with personal issues so I might've screwed up there... hehehe. If I did so let me know! PM message for mistakes and suggestions on if I need too improve Akihiko's personality! I might do a very small side project during my time off...? Warhouse 13 one-shot? Yaoi maybe?Shit, OK I lie there's one more thing! I can't draw worth a shit so any of you would like to draw our good Friend Naomi PM me so I can give you more detail on him!I know one of my sexy bitches can draw... 3 Yea, I see you... )


End file.
